Pocky Thief
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Humor One-Shot! Hanabusa's once again missing his chocolate pocky. (From my new story, The Princess and Her Knight!)


**I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! My original characters is what I own for this humor one-shot!**

* * *

Pocky Thief

* * *

"Hanabusa?" Bloom called out quietly when she walked into her's and Hanabusa's room, as her sapphire blue eyes widened in surprise. Half of her nightgowns and her husband's silk pajamas were lay out on the floor, all wrinkled and unfolded. Their canopy king sized bed sheets were ripped off the mattress along with their extra soft pillows on the floor.

"Where is it?" Hanabusa said to himself, before checking Bloom's vanity, almost knocking down her sliver jewelry box and letting the eyeshadow and lipstick fallen to the floor. "Where the hell is it?!" He exclaimed, throwing his and Bloom's wedding picture over his shoulder, as the pink haired princess used her nature abilities for a vine to come out and grabbed onto the picture frame, before it drop to the floor.

"Hanabusa, calm down, before our room turns into a tsunami wave with all of our clothes and belongings…" Bloom said reassuring him, while picking up her nightgowns and Hanabusa's silk pajamas off the floor. "What is missing? I thought you gave up all of my ex-fiance's pictures and quitting cold turkey."

"I gave up on Kaname-sama, ever since he broken your heart and I won yours, Bloomie." Hanabusa said, as he stop searching for a few seconds until he noticed his pureblood wife getting their personal belongings off the floor, which causes him to drop everything and stop her. "Please forgive me, my love. I'll have someone here to clean up our room."

"Alright, but why were you ramshackling our room for? What are you missing, Hanabusa?" Bloom questioned once more, while placing her nightgowns and Hanabusa's pajamas on the mattress.

"My pocky! I had it hidden away in a drawer, so I can share it with you." Hanabusa answered with a whine, before wrapping his arms around Bloom from behind when he buried his face into the crook of her neck, smelling the beautiful body scent of blue fig and orange blossom she'd used to bathe herself along with the warm water.

"That's sweet of you, but where did you put it?" Bloom said, showing a smile before reaching behind and having her fingers touch his golden blonde hair, which she truly love to feel against the palm of her hand and small fingers.

"In that drawer, hidden away so no one can steal it. I know you love sweets as much as I do, but Father and my sisters don't care about them." Hanabusa explained, pointing out the open drawer with the other half of his pajamas still inside until… both him and Bloom felt a presence coming towards the door as they recognize who's coming towards them.

Suddenly, they heard the fast crunching noise as Bloom and Hanabusa look at each other before looking at the door and they noticed their first born daughter, Haruna.

The small vampire child had her father's _Pokkin Choco_ box in one hand and in the other were the long chocolate coated stick while her small mouth had crumbs and melt chocolate around her lips.

"Aww, Haru-chan stolen it from her father the whole time." Bloom said, before Haruna had the hiccups after fast eating the first few chocolate pocky sticks.

"It looks like I got a sneaky little thief with me…" Hanabusa said, after removing his arms around Bloom's waist and lifted up his daughter as she continues to eat the pocky, before getting another one from out of the box. "What should I do with my little princess now?" He questioned, nuzzling his face onto the side of Haruna's face as she was still munching the remains of the pocky in her mouth.

"Papa, I love pocky." Haruna managed to say with her adorable one year old voice, before using the tip of the pocky to put inside of Hanabusa's mouth. "Open, papa." She insisted, before Hanabusa taken that first bite of his chocolate pocky.

"So yummy and sweet, just like you, princess." Hanabusa said after swallowing his pocky, before kissing Haruna's cheeks, making his one year old daughter giggling with glee, before he heard Bloom giggling slightly. "What's so funny?" He questioned, looking at the pink haired pureblood.

"You two are so adorable." Bloom answered with her signature smile.

"It's always nice to hear a compliment from you, Bloomie." Hanabusa said, before wrapping one of his arms around Bloom's waist and placing a kiss upon her soft pink lips.

* * *

 **This one-shot was something on my mind, when I remember from both the anime and manga when Rima and Shiki stolen Hanabusa's pocky which he was going to share with Kaname.**

 **Pokkin Choco was used in the manga, if y'all remember… Now, I want some pocky right now after thinking about this. Hope everyone enjoy this, I made this around 12 in the morning after uploading my new Vampire Knight story which is called** _ **The Princess and Her Knight**_ **, and it's a Bloom and Hanabusa love story!**


End file.
